Code Monkeys X Mario
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Code Monkeys series and the Mario series. Being a videogame-themed series, and designed in 8-bit graphics, Code Monkeys features many references to the Mario series. Specifically: Code Monkeys episode The Woz In the first episode of the series, when Clarence is introduced, the characters enter his room through what looks like an orange Warp Pipe. Later, when Mr. Larrity introduces himself to Dave and Jerry, they pass through environments that look like the underground areas of Super Mario Bros. A turtle similar to a Koopa Troopa is also seen in this area, which Dave jumps on, sliding it under Jerry and Larrity and knocking them over. They also collect some coins here, while jumping over lava pits with what appears to be Podoboos coming out of it. Clarence disappears from this area by entering an orange pipe, possibly the other end of the one leading to his room. Some coins are also seen in Larrity's room, on a shelf, along with some money in every episode of the series. CodeMonkeys 101 WarpPipe.png|The orange Warp Pipe in Clarence's room. CodeMonkeys 101 Koopa1.png|The Koopa Troopa. CodeMonkeys 101 Koopa2.png|The green shell knocking out Jerry and Mr. Larrity. Code Monkeys episode Stonervision In the third episode of the series, when Jerry is trying to ask Mary out on a date, he tries to give her a flower, that happens to look like a Fire Flower from the Mario series. He also gives the same flower to Dave in the episode Dave Gets Boobs. Also, in the Stonervision headquarters the "Underwater room" is very likely based on the underwater levels from Super Mario Bros. Additionally the same turtle from the first episode also appears in the zoo in the Stonervision headquarters. CodeMonkeys 103 FireFlower.png|Jerry holding a Fire Flower. CodeMonkeys_103_Underwater.png|The underwater room. CodeMonkeys_103_Koopa.png|The Koopa Troopa in Stonervision's zoo. Code Monkeys episode Super Prison Breakout At the beginning of the fourth episode of the series, when the camera is moving through the rooms at GameaVision, a turtle looking like a Koopa Troopa and some coins can be seen in walls, in a formation of pipes looking like white Warp Pipes. ùThe same Koopa on white pipes is also shown in the episode Dave's Day Off, as the camera moves through walls. Also, the cannon in the Warden's room looks very much like the Bill Blaster from the Mario series. CodeMonkeys 104 Koopa&coins.png|The Koopa Troopa walking on a white pipe near some coins. CodeMonkeys 104 Bill Blaster.png|The cannon looking like the Bill Blaster. Code Monkeys episode The Take Over In the sixth episode of the series, a fictional Japanese video game company by the name of "Protendo" visits GameaVision headquarters; an obvious nod to Nintendo. When Dave ate one of the items that his eating competition mentor gave him, he grew a little bit bigger. This parodies Mario eating a Super Mushroom and turning into Super Mario because of it. Dave also makes the growth sound every time he ate. Code Monkeys episode Larrity's Got Back In the seventh episode of the series, a bullet looking like a Banzai Bill from the Mario series, can be seen on Larrity's desk for $100. Code Monkeys episode IPO In the eighth episode of the series, Dean's fake game "Super Mega Bro Bro" is a reference to Super Mario Bros. The style of the title name copies the game's original colors as well. Code Monkeys episode Wrassle Mania In the eleventh episode of the series, a black skinned guy (he's got a beard) in a princess costume similar to Princess Peach's can be seen dancing with a guy at the Strip club in the scene where Dave looks for Sergei the Giant. He also returns in the episode My Pal Jodie. Code Monkeys episode Revenge of Matsui In the thirteenth episode of the series, and final episode of the first season, a fictional videogame called "U R Mr Gay" starring Clarence is shown in an intermission, scheduled to be released on November 12th. The style of the cover is based on Super Mario Galaxy, that would actually be released in North America on November 12th that year, and its title is a reference to the supposedly hidden message on its cover: there are stars highlighting the letters U and R in "Super", M and R in "Mario", G, A and Y in "Galaxy. It's unknown if this is a coincidence or if it's a joke hidden by the cover artist. CodeMonkeys 113 UrMrGay.png|The cover of U R Mr Gay. Super Mario Galaxy.jpg|Cover of Super Mario Galaxy for comparison. Notice the stars highlighting some of the letters in the title. Code Monkeys episode My Pal Jodie In the third episode of season 2 (Episode #16), in the picture of the attempted assassination of President Regan, the bullet looks like a Banzai Bill from the Mario series. Additionally the guy in the Princess dress looking like Peach's from the episode Wrassle Mania returns as one of the people in the cardboard jury. CodeMonkeys 203 Banzai Bill.png|The Banzai Bill pointing at Regan. CodeMonkeys 203 Jury.png|The cardboard jury, featuring the guy dressed as Peach. Code Monkeys episode Trouble in the Middle East In the ninth episode of season 2 (Episode #22), Jerry and Mr. Larrity enter the throne room at GameaVision through a golden pipe looking like a Warp Pipe. License The creators of Code Monkeys didn't held any right over Nintendo's Mario, but they only included subtle references to the series. Category:Type 3 links Category:Links Category:Direct links